


Teardrops like rain

by hazelnuthanna



Series: The sad spiral [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, awkward crying, it´s sad again, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnuthanna/pseuds/hazelnuthanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil isn´t feeling well since Tyler and Dan met the last time...<br/>Because he just doesn´t understand why Dan did that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teardrops like rain

**Author's Note:**

> YAY new chapter  
> lel pls cry

_Why?_

_Am I not good enough for you any longer, Dan? Do you think I´m not good enough for you? Was I ever enough?_  
  
I can´t sleep, why is he doing this to me? I thought he loved me, I really did. All this time, when he was already seeing him....  
He still told me he loved me more than anything.  
Why did I ever fall for that stupid boy?

_Because you love him more than yourself_

Yes, okay, I get that, I fucking get it.  I get that he´s the fucking most important person in my life. Did someone say that i don´t swear a lot? Well, I do. Inside my head, but I still swear a lot.

 _Great, Phil. Do you feel more mature now? Just sayin, he loves Tyler probably because Tyler´s mature.... and what are you?_  
Right, a 28 year old man who acts like a child. Phil, you´re a loser, just face it.  
It´s magic how he even could put up with you for longer than five minutes.  
You´re a loser.

Stop saying that, why are you always so nasty to me? What have I ever done to deserve this? I´m a good person!  
I help people! I´m a good person. What. Have. I. Done?

 _You exist, Philip, isn´t that enough? You exist, and you´re just a waste of space.  
Also, just look at you. You´re selfish and all the people you helped are_ stupid.

They´re my fans and I love them!

 _You should_ die.  
 _Just_  
Die  
Already.

_No one will miss you._

_Just die already._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Super short! But I have exams, so, yeah  
> See you soon and pls leave a comment  
> thank you


End file.
